Talk:Upcoming Sesame Street storybooks
Merge until released? I noticed that with the new "related pages" feature that many of the interesting in development articles that we have get overlooked by a large sampling of these minor story books in the "related pages" section of the in development pages (due to in development items only being in the one category). 22% of this category is made up of pages for upcoming storybooks (with the little information we have basically taken off an Amazon.com listings). And once the page is created they often don't get updated that much (after being created they usually sit here un-edited until it's time to move it out of development) And many times they sit in this category for months after their release until someone actually catches it and moves it out. There's also the issue that some of the information is uncertain (such as Amazon lists a book for July but it doesn't actually get released until September; and so in August we're all sitting here asking "is this out or not?"). And some books shouldn't even get their own pages (like coloring books or the minor Elmo's World books) but we create the pages in here to be able to put a "dev" tag on it. What would people think about having a single page for all the upcoming storybooks and then once they are released (and we can confirm the details) then we move them off this page and give them their own article in the Sesame Street books category. Usually the pages aren't much more than an info box, a cover and a 2-sentence summary from a retailer. And I think a single page is easier to track (and more interesting to browse) then a bunch of little pages scattered across the "dev" category. Thoughts. -- Brad D. (talk) :I like the idea. Especially because I love the development category, and don't like all the little pages for the books, because they aren't nearly as interesting as stuff like the Vinylmation figures or the photo puppets and such. -- Nate (talk) 20:34, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's a good idea. I'm usually the person who creates these, and having it all in one place is kind of fun. -- Danny (talk) 12:46, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, Elmo's Magical Mix-Up and the Sesame Beginnings Oops! books are out now, should they now get their own pages or should we wait until all of the books on this page are released?--Gonzofan 07:14, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::No, this is a rolling list. We should take books off the list when they're released, and give them their own page. If you're going to do that, please take the month and day out -- that's relevant before release, but it isn't afterwards. -- Danny (talk) 08:37, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah, that's what I figured. Although, (as you most likely know by now) I ended up not being the one to make pages for them, I tried, but the name "Elmo's Magical Mix-Up" was already used a a redirect for this page, so I didn't know what to do. :-/ --Gonzofan 18:06, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yeah -- we originally had all these separate pages. Brad put them together into this "upcoming" page, and made all the existing book pages into redirects here. Looks like Max took care of these. Thanks! :) -- Danny (talk) 19:04, August 9, 2011 (UTC)